(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video storage and retrieval systems and methods.
(2) Background Art and Problems
The storage and retrieval of video images and audio files, still images and other digital files and related data presents long-standing and difficult problems, especially where the video records are of relatively long duration.
Video loggers have been provided for recording all video program materials broadcast by a given broadcast source. Such logging is done for compliance with laws, and for protection against unjustified claims made against the broadcast source, and for other valid purposes.
In some loggers, operators have applied metadata tags to the records to facilitate later location and retrieval of specific items or segments of the video record. Nonetheless, the labor and time required to retrieve specific images or segments of the recorded programs often is significant.
Some equipment sold in the past by VideoBank Inc. of Northvale, N.J., USA, the assignee of this patent application, has provided improved ability to retrieve selected video images, such as by identifying specific locations of video images having predetermined attributes, applying metadata tags to those images, and using the tags to retrieve them. Although that equipment represents a substantial step forward, further improvements are needed.
(3) Objectives of the Invention
In accordance with the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a video storage and retrieval system and method which enables video images to be selected and retrieved more quickly and easily than in the past, and which permits selection on the basis of a wider variety of criteria than in the past.